User blog:Vaince321/Arc 4 Chapter 4: Despair
I checked my arm for any signs of Aragami strain before I return to Kaze's room for cleaning. Though it feels as if there's nothing to worry, I couldn't help to feel the dread that awaits me if I don't get it checked regularly. When I walked up the stairs towards the Rooftop, I saw no signs of human activity nor anything unusual except for the recent Augment damage at the walls. I was powerless against the Ouroboros Augment and no matter how I see it, I thought I had the power to fight against it. Kaze: Arthur! Are you there? I hear Kaze's voice calling out to me for something. Unknown to myself, I felt something distorting time itself and calmed myself before I strut my way. When I approached her, she asked me to meet Sakaki before going towards the Helix Tree for an "Unusual events" that stopped 15 years ago. Me: What does that have to do with me? Kaze: It says that someone had Aragami strain similar to you stopped the Devouring Apocalypse by Rachel who intended to cause havoc across the globe. Me: And is this the reason why Sakaki called me? Kaze: Maybe... I don't know about you back in the past. Me: Then a memory of who I once was is supposed to be kept somewhere in there... In the Helix Tree. I made my way towards Sakaki's lab with Kaze in tow, despite her request for rest on her comfortable bed. When I barged in, Sakaki was sorting out which files goes where but stopped at my sudden appearance. Sakaki: Oh Arthur, right timing for you to show up. How's your arm's condition? Me: I'm less concerned about my arm but more about my past Old Man. Sakaki: Do you remember where you last appeared? I'm sure it's the Helix Tree if I'm not mistaken. I was struck at what Sakaki said about my first appearance in the Helix Tree. Sakaki: But that's not all, you lived here before. Far longer than I have remembered to be honest. You erased everyone's memories to save yourself from the burden you can't share. Isn't that right? "Jonathan"? With my back on the wall, I was caught in a bind between my memories and the explanation Sakaki's saying. I couldn't tell which one is right or wrong. Sakaki: If you're interested for your old memories again, I've already made contact with two of your old friends. They will assist in regaining your memory with a "special" device. I'm half distraught and partially insane about the situation. About half of the things he said were somewhat new to me but someone interrupted us from the conversation. Another rookie, about her hair length reaching her back, came in uninvited with stacks of papers. ???: Sakaki-hakase! I got the papers here. Sakaki: Ah thank you Ruki for bringing in those papers. Now I'd like to introduce yourself to these two. You'll be sent into a recon mission after I've explained everything. Ruki: Okay. She sat on the sofa while patiently waiting for the conversation between me and Sakaki finished. After all that, I calmly walked away with my hands on my face, trying to get everything inside my head correct. Kaze: Are you alright? I came into a complete stop before telling her that anything that concerns me is something I couldn't understand. She reminded me that I'm her servant and any problems I have are also hers to a degree. Me: Thank you... Master... Kaze: Don't worry. Just remember that the problems you share could potentially be my problem. Me: Maybe... I just don't want to drag anybody else into this situation. Although Ruki is behind us, she didn't disturbed us from talking as we walked into the elevator. When we reached the Helix Tree after 20 minutes of preparation, I sensed too many memories flooding into my head but Kaze was the one beside me that erased most of it. While travelling, I get past memories haunting me wherever I walked, no matter where. Everywhere has an image of me. It wasn't long until a Magna Gawain appeared, looking down on us as if we're the prey for its meal. Kaze: Eek!! Ruki: What is that? Me: Magna Gawain, a variant of Chrome Gawain. But something bothered me. It did not attack us, nor even roared at us. Just stood there, staring at us. None of us made our first move, until the Magna started jumping down and sniffed at us. Kaze was almost pertified from looking at it and Ruki was stunned at the variant while I was still raising my guard at it. 2 Minutes were gone and it bowed its head down at me, as if I'm the new leader at the Helix Tree. Kaze: What's going on?? Why is it bowing its head down on you? Me: I don't know but... I get the feeling it has something to do with at the top. We kept going on but the Magna followed from behind. I couldn't understand its behavior until we reached the top. There stood a figure who's trapped in Oracle vines and tangled up. Although I was skeptical at first but when I come closer to the figure, it was another me. Kaze screamed at first and questioned me about this situation but I too couldn't tell which one is the real me. ???: Couldn't you tell the difference Arthur? Appearing at the side was someone I recognize, hitting my memory as Daren. Me: Daren? Daren: That's right, although you're sad for sore eyes. I couldn't believe at first when I saw this but I had to believe. ???: Thus I think this is a reunion for the three of us? Another appeared but rather formally dressed like a doctor with a Short Blade on his side. Me: Accel? Accel: Still surprised that you remembered me after 15 years... It was a shock treatment to know that you disappeared from this world and reappeared here. Anywho, I'll be merging both the bodies and make them into one with the old memories intact. Don't worry about the fresh ones you received, it'll be there. I watched as Daren unloads a machine Accel brought along and started turning it on. As it starts to load up data, Accel requested me to pull out the old body that was tangled up and place it on the table. I did as I was told and somehow my old body felt lifeless at first but it radiates the same Oracle Energy similar to myself. After placing my old body on the table, I questioned Accel of the machine he's willing to use. Accel: It's something Fenrir designed for me. Me: And are you sure it could merge bodies together? Accel: There's no risk at doing so. C'mon, lay down on the table as I input all the data needed. Walking towards another table, I rested my body on it while Daren straps me down with restrains incase anything goes wrong. Daren: Hopefully it goes as planned. I wish you the best of luck. Me: What? Accel: Begin! Accel pressed a button and the machine started working it's way through as it absorbs both Oracle Energy from both bodies and converts it into a single entity. I felt like I was sucked into it but at the same time calm to feel any pain. All my senses darken to the point I couldn't feel anything nor see anything. I couldn't tell what happened after that and I was starting to think that I was becoming someone else. Accel: Can you open your eyes? I started to open my eyes, trying to get used to the new body I obtained from merging both old and new. I tried to relax myself but I noticed my arm, clean as if the corruption didn't exist. Me: What happened to my arm? Accel: I think both your bodies have made contact with the Aragami cells you possess inside your body. It's scaling onto a higher level and also a few modificaions were made into it. Me: But... Who is this girl inside my head? Pale as the snow. Accel: Ah that, it's an old friend of yours and someone close to you. I thought all the memories were intact..? Strange? Which reminds me, why is there a Magna Gawain here? I remembered the Magna Gawain that was close by and turned my head towards it. It still stood there as if it's waiting for an order from me. I couldn't remember why but it doesn't feel right whenever I look at it. I get the feeling it has to do with the Aragami cells inside me. I hear a phone ringing and checked my pockets for one and took it out, answering the call. Me: Hello? Licca: Something's wrong with your God Arc!!! It's cracked!! Me: What?? Cracked?!?!? How!? Licca: I don't know!! I'll see if I can get it repaired as soon as possible. I ended the call and stared at everyone in the room. Kaze was the first to ask me why and I responded about my God Arc shattering. Kaze: Why? Me: I don't know... Something must'av happened while Licca wasn't watching. I'd better check. Do you remember? Who I once was? I heard something called me but I couldn't locate the source. It was very faint and I wasn't able to recognize it. I wonder who it was. Category:Blog posts